


I Promise You

by mellifluous_mong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adding more characters as I add more chapters, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous_mong/pseuds/mellifluous_mong
Summary: Kang Daniel keeps on dreaming about a place and a person whom he made a promise seven years ago. Because of his lost memories, the only thing he remembers is his promise. He doesn't know where he's supposed to go and who keeps on appearing in his dreams. In order to fulfill the promise, he decides to go back to where it all started.. The place where he got adopted.Will he be able to remember and find the place? Will he be able to keep his promise?Will he finally meet the owner of the voice in his dreams?





	I Promise You

**“So the 1 st of April it is.” **The boy said as he stands in a place that seems unclear and dark. **“Okay… Right here on the 1 st of April, seven years from now..” **A familiar voice replied. **“Don’t forget about it!”** The boy repeated with a cheerful voice. **“Yes, I won’t. I promise.”** The voice replied once again before everything went black and all the boy could hear is a soft voice that echoes through the dark repeatedly. **“I’ll wait for you seven years from now.”**

Daniel wakes up from his dream and he was left in a daze because he was visited by the same dream again. He gets up from his bed and gazes outside the window, it is still pretty early and it’s not like he’s going to do anything today. It was spring break and instead of staying in Seoul, he decided to come back to the place where he was born and raised as a kid. At least that’s what his parents told him. He vaguely remembers anything about his childhood, it’s like it was robbed off him and his life started just a few years back.

He goes downstairs, if anyone has already left or had breakfast because the travel last night was exhausting and he could use a hearty breakfast. **“Oh, you’re awake?”** He hears his mom say as she opens the door. **“I was just about to leave, did I wake you up?”** Daniel shakes his head no and greets his mom a good morning.

 **“Mom, I’m sorry for asking to spend the break here.”**  Daniel apologizes. He knows his mom is busy at work and he didn’t want to have her stay alone in Seoul but he had a purpose for going back. **“Son, it’s fine. I’m even glad that you asked me for a favour.”** His mom responded with a smile on her face.

It was not actually his mom that he’s concerned of. It was his dad. **“How’s dad?”** He bravely asks, expecting a negative answer. **“He’s still asleep, it’s still early.”** Daniel lightly chuckles and shakes his head. **“No, I meant.. Mom.”**

His mother immediately grasped what he was talking about and chuckles as well too. **“Ahhh, don’t worry about him.  I was able to pressure him a little about going back but it’s going to be fine.”** She pats Daniel’s head and hugs him before finally going outside the door. **“Enjoy your break, I’ll be back in five days. I just really have to attend my work.”** Daniel waves good bye but right after riding the car, his mom comes back to where he is. **“I almost forgot. Please make sure to visit the doctor I told you about last night. It’ll be easy to find, you just have to go straight and look for the clinic on the left side of the road. He is the doctor there.”**

Daniel nods and takes note of what his mom just told him. **“Don’t be late and make sure you bring the gift that I bought, okay?”** She smiles and hugs him for the last time. **“Also, I’ll be gone for the next five days so if you have questions.. You can ask me now.”** His mother looked at him with a serious expression while waiting if her son would make a sound any time soon. Daniel just responds with a blank expression on his face. **“No mom, I don’t really have anything to ask.”**

 **“Well okay. I’ll be going for real now, please study even just a little even though it is spring break.”** His mother jokingly tells him before driving the car back to Seoul.

* * *

Daniel returns to his room, still wondering what his mom meant when she asked him if he has any questions for her before she leaves. He has a lot of questions but would it really be okay to ask?

It was actually seven years ago when he was adopted by his current parents. He can’t recall any memories of the time before that. He asked his parents once about what happened before he was adopted and his mother only told him two things. **“You used to live in this town and we met you at the hospital in this town.”** His mom looked pained while telling him about the only things that he knew from his past.

But what bothers him is one dream about a boy whose name and face he can’t remember. _It’s March 29 th today. It’s only a few more days until the promised day from seven years ago. I have to go to that place. _Daniel thought to himself. He must go and keep his promise, he feels like he’ll remember something important if he goes there on that day.

That was Daniel’s sole purpose for going back. He sits back and looks at the gleaming brightness that gives the whole town its unique colors. It is very different from Seoul, peaceful and relaxing. He wonders why they’d even left this place, probably because of his parents’ business but he swears he’d love to spend his waking moments to such a view that is within walking distance.

 _Don’t forget what you came here for, Niel._ He tells himself as he prepares to spend the whole day out. _I’m going to retrieve the memories I’ve lost._

* * *

After getting all preparations done, the young man looking for answers is on his feet ready to go out the door. It was not until holding the knob when he realized something. _Where should I go? I don’t have any idea where that place in my dream was._ He pouts while he tries to remember if there were any hints or buildings surrounding the dark place he has seen in his dream. _Nothing._

He ignores the fact that he has nothing to start with and gets out of the house without even seeing his dad. Maybe he’s still asleep or maybe Daniel didn’t really want to talk to him without his mom because it would lead to scolding him for going to such a far place to spend his break.

 _So this is the town I was born in._ The young man looks around while walking, if only trees could whisper and the wind could lead him to where he’s supposed to go. _Ahh maybe I should go check out the hospital where my parents said they first met me._ He finally has a plan!

 _Oh shoot, right! I have to visit the clinic first._ Just like his mom instructed him, he went straight and looked out on the left side for any signs of a clinic. There were only a few people passing, maybe because it’s Monday and they’re all at work.

 **“Clinic, clinic?”** He mutters to himself as he looks at the buildings he’s passing by. **“Oh! Finally!”** It was not that far so he immediately enters, knowing very well that his parents must be close with the doctor to have him bring the gift.

 **“Hi.”** Daniel started to talk to the receptionist. **“I am Kang Daniel and I was told by my parents to come and meet the doctor.”** The receptionist looked at the doctor’s schedule lying flat on his desk. **“Hmm. Okay, got you. The doctor is waiting for you inside.”** After hearing the response he hurriedly went to the doctor’s office.

 **“Good morning.”** He politely greeted with a bow. **“Oh hi. You must be Daniel. Thank you for coming all the way here. I’m Doctor Kim, it’s nice to meet you.”** The doctor puts out his hand and Daniel shooked it with both. **“Nice to meet you too. My mom wanted to give you this, it’s a souvenir from Seoul.”** He hands him the nicely wrapped gift that was prepared by his mom.

 **“Thank you.”** The doctor responded after receiving the gift and placing it on top of his table. Daniel’s eyes wander around the office and couldn’t help but ask the doctor. **“Uhm.. Doctor Kim, may I ask what kind of relationship you have with my parents?”**

 **“Hmm, well.. In the past..”** Daniel waits for the next words that are about to come out of the doctor standing before him. He wanted to know if he has any idea who he was before he lost his memory and if there were parts that could help him regain it. **“Well it’s been a while but, this is actually not the first time I’m meeting you.”**

 **“Really?”** Daniel surprised at the thought of someone recognizing him that fast. He has a lot of questions and he’s itching to ask the doctor all about it. **“Actually.. I don’t remember much of the past. Do you remember what kind of person I was?”** He courageously asked the person who he thought was a new acquaintance. **“You don’t remember much?”**  The doctor asked him with curiosity painted on his face.

 **“I guess.. I had a memory loss.”** The doctor nodded. **“All I can say is, you were quite an active kid back then. I was working at the hospital nearby during that time and that’s where I first met you.”** The doctor continued.

 **“Do you know why I was at the hospital? Was I sick? What was my illness?”** He couldn’t help but bombard the doctor in front of him with questions. He couldn’t say how happy he was that he met someone who know him from when he was young. A memory that was lost and all that luck could leave him is a faceless dream. **“Hmm.”** His thoughts got interrupted but he ignored it and waited for the doctor to speak. **“I don’t really remember much about it, I’m sorry.”**

Daniel sighs, a bit louder than the usual. **“Sorry, I can’t help you that much.”** The doctor said with an apologetic expression. **“It’s fine.”** Daniel says while trying to muster up a smile. **“Well I guess, I’ll head back since I already gave you the souvenir.”**

The young man makes his way to the door, feeling a bit down that he couldn’t get much information from the said doctor. **“Oh wait, since you’re already here. Why don’t I give you a check-up? It’s free of charge, of course.”** Daniel shakes his head and waves his hand in a gesture of saying no. **“There’s no need for that. I’m completely fine and healthy.”** He says while he once again tries to escape the room.

 **“But you must be tired from the long trip to going here. Your parents trusted me to take care of you. So, do you feel any pain or sickness in any part of your body?”** The doctor insisted on having him checked but to Daniel he is totally fine. If his parents did want him to have his check-up then a few more minutes would be fine. **“Hm, is that so? Well, I guess I have this very light pain from sitting in the car for too long.”**

The doctor immediately checked and pressed at the parts that Daniel is complaining about. **“Well I guess you can drink that medicine. Just a moment.”** He watched the doctor go through his cabinet and returned with one on his hand. **“Just a heads up. Don’t tell your parents that I made you drink this medicine, I’ll surely get in trouble.”**   Daniel looks at him with even more confusion. **“What do you mean?”** He waited for the doctor to explain himself but he even added more worries when the doctor whispered with, **“I might even get arrested.”**

 **“Tell me, you didn’t make me drink anything bad.”** Daniel asks while he nervously shivers at how he trusted someone just because he is in a lab gown. _Is he even a real doctor?_ He was so worried about getting poisoned, or kidnapped. Why did he even brought up losing his memories?

 **“Ey kid, don’t be too serious. I was just joking! I don’t really have friends that visit me here often so let’s say I was just too excited, so I teased you.”** The doctor explained while laughing by himself. **“I’m really sorry, I’m so bad at jokes.”** Daniel finally relaxes after hearing from the man himself that it was just a joke. _Phew I can finally breathe._ For a moment Daniel thought he was a goner.

 **“Technically though, I wasn’t really allowed to administer this medicine to you. So let’s keep it as a secret between us for now, okay?”** Daniel drinks the medicine after telling himself that he will not fall for another joke, but is he really joking? He started having doubts if it was really or joke or not. **“This medicine has some kind of strong scent?”**

 **“Yea, it does have a unique smell.”** The doctor responded while making his way to his drawers once again. This time he takes out an incense and lights it up. **“I’ve been into incenses recently, they make me feel relaxed.”** The scent filled the room, it’s like there were tons of flowers surrounding the room but there’s none. It was just the scent itself.

 **“Why do I feel like I know this smell?”** Daniel said while he looks for something to hold onto. He started feeling dizzy and he felt the room spin slowly until he lost his consciousness.

Once again his world was full of darkness, without anyone around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!  
> I was feeling really good because of the nielwink moments that happened :)
> 
> Comments are welcome, please be kind. ^^


End file.
